Embodiments described herein relate generally to methods and apparatus for identifying cable connections in a computing system.
Large-scale computing systems, such as switch fabrics, can use a large number of cables. Correctly connecting the cables in such a system can be difficult and confusing because of the large number of connections. If the cables are not correctly connected, the system can experience errors and/or not operate as intended.
In known computing systems, each cable can be labeled with a serial number via an external adhesive tag. Such an external adhesive tag provides a visual identification to an operator, for example, installing or servicing the system of the identity of the cable. Additionally, tables and charts can be used to monitor the desired arrangement of which cable is connected to which port of which chassis. Such computing systems, however, do not provide an indication if the cables within the computing system are incorrectly connected. Additionally, keeping track of the cables in such computing systems can be difficult. Further, external adhesive tags attached to the cables can fall off and/or become unreadable over time. Moreover, in large computing systems, a large number of cables can be used and can span large distances (e.g., between rooms and/or buildings). In such systems, the cable connections can be complicated and determining whether the cables are correctly coupled can be difficult.
Thus, a need exists for a system and method to easily and correctly identify and verify the cable connections in a large-scale computing system. Additionally, a need exists to provide an indication to an operator when the cables within the computing system are incorrectly connected.